Just When Things Where looking up
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: it's been a week since Gary dumped Rose, and Miranda wasn't happy either. The events after dumping Mike turns out to be more emotional then first thought.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week since Gary had dumped Rose.

And Miranda wasn't happy either.

"Mike's such a bore" she told Stevie as they were sat in the shop.

"Then why are you with him?"

The question baffled Miranda. _Why was she with him? She didn't love him…_

"Big one?" Stevie questioned.

"I'm going to do it!" Miranda smiled pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"You can't dump him via text message!"

"Why not?" Miranda asked.

"It's not fair is it?" Stevie thought for a moment, "In fact, do whatever you think is right!" She smiled.

_I'm sorry, but we can't go on like this. I'm not happy anymore, it's not you, it's me. My heart just isn't in it…. Hope one day you find the one. MX_

It was only a few minutes later her phone started to ring.

Miranda picked it up, "Stevie, I can't answer it!" she pushed it toward her tiny friend.

"Fine" she mumbled answering. "Hello?"

"Stevie, where's quirky?!" Mike asked quickly.

"She went out, just a minute ago, didn't say where left her phone, sorry" and she quickly hung up.

"Thanks Stevie" Miranda smiled putting her phone back.

Stevie smiled.

Miranda's phone bleeped, it was a text, from Mike.

_Just to let you know I was gonna dump you. Just didn't get the chance. Mike. _

Miranda sighed and showed it to Stevie.

"I think he's just rebounding. Like they do, get dumped, act like they don't care..."

"I'm off to the restaurant." Miranda added.

"Don't be too long, delivery at one."

"FINE!" Miranda moaned leaving.

*at the restaurant*

Miranda slumped on a stool and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Gary asked softly facing her.

"I dumped mike" Miranda sighed.

"Oh, and, are you ok?" Gary asked sympathetically.

Miranda shrugged.

Gary walked around the bar and went up to her bundling her into his arms. "Head up" he whispered kissing her head.

Miranda hugged him to her tight.

They pulled apart and Gary sat next to her, sipping on his coffee.

"What was it over?" he asked.

"He just suddenly got so boring; I mean, he texted me last week and said that he was going to take me out somewhere romantic at the weekend. I spent Saturday sat in the park watching some stupid birds…"

Gary laughed. "He never deserved you… far too posh…"

Miranda laughed.

Everything went quiet, and they caught each other's gaze. They slowly lent in, their lips meeting.

The world suddenly stopped, the moment they had both been waiting for was upon them, and it was perfect.

*_BZZT_*

"For f" Gary moaned pulling his phone out of his pocket reading the text. "It's Rose" Gary complained opening it.

_We need to talk… Rose_

"Sorry" Gary complained putting the phone back in his pocket, ignoring the message.

"It's fine" Miranda sighed standing up.

"Where you going?" Gary asked standing up and following her.

"Home"

"Miranda, wait…" Gary grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him, kissing her again.

Her arms slipped behind his back, pulling him closer as they kissed.

When they finally parted for air they both grinned, resting their foreheads together.

"I need to go back to the shop, delivery, but I'll see you later?"

"Probably tomorrow, late night tonight…" Gary whispered.

"OK" Miranda replied before kissing him again.

*later on*

Gary was in the kitchen, preparing for the evening meals. His phone started to ring.

"What does she want?" Gary moaned answering his phone as he lent back against the counter. "Rose?! Why do you keep ringing me?"

Her voice was a timid whisper, "Gary. I'm pregnant…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap" Gary panicked and hung the phone up. He threw it aside and ruffled his hair in his hands. "No…" he pleaded with himself, hoping that somehow the news was just some sick joke.

He turned over and rested his hands on the counter. _How could you do this to Miranda?... after all this time… you do that…. _

He couldn't stop the thoughts in his head. He knew it was right. Fifteen years of pining after each other and when they finally kiss, when things where finally looking up for them - his ex says she's pregnant.

And that's all he could think, _'what about Miranda?' _the thoughts drove him mad as tears sprang to his eyes. _'You need to tell her… it's not fair on her… _he knows it's his only option.

_**The next day at the restaurant**_

Miranda happily skips into the restaurant, looking for her 'boyfriend'. She sat on a stool at the bar, composing herself.

Gary heard the scraping of a stool and came to look through the door from the kitchen, seeing Miranda smiling at him. He'd had no sleep and looked dreadful, and the time was right, it needed to be done.

"Hi Gary" Miranda smiled.

He didn't reply, just walked over to the door of the restaurant and changed the sign to 'closed'.

"What's up?" Miranda asked nervous.

"We need to talk" His voice was low and husky, and if the situation wasn't as awkward, Miranda would have said it sounded very sexy.

He pulled a chair out for her at the table and she sat in it, looking at him confused as he sat down opposite her.

"W-what's going on Gary?"

Gary covered his face in his hands. "It's such a mess"

"What is?"

"Rose… she's pregnant…" He said quietly.

Miranda didn't speak - Just covered her face in her hands.

He could tell she was crying.

He took her hand in his, "sorry doesn't cover it does it?" the tears that had been holding back suddenly springing down his face.

Miranda pulled her hand away from his.

Gary looked at her desperately.

"I, I think we should call things off before they get any more complicated…" she cried.

"No…" Gary said softly and desperately.

"Gary, your having a baby with your ex"

Gary carried on crying, tears slowly de-touring his face.

Miranda stood up and ran out of the restaurant, crying her heart out.

Gary didn't chase after her. Deep down he expected it. He just sat alone. Crying.

_**In the shop**_

Stevie was working out the accounts on her own in the shop. Bobbing along to the radio playing in her head.

Miranda burst through the door, and ran straight up the stairs to her flat. Her sobs echoing.

"Miranda?" Stevie jumped up and ran to lock the door, and turn the sign before chasing after her.

She knocked on the door to her flat. "Miranda?" she said softly opening the door.

And there she was, curled up in a ball on the sofa.

Stevie ran to her and crouched in front of her. "What happened?"

Miranda carried on crying, unable to speak.

Stevie wrapped her arms around her best she could, trying to sooth her.

"It's Gary"

"I thought things were going great between you both?"

Miranda shook her head, they were… but rose is pregnant" Miranda sobbed.

"Oh" Stevie carried on trying to sooth her best friend.

"So I broke up with him… just as things where looking up, why does this have to happen?" Miranda wiped her face. "Its not fair"


End file.
